Back In Time To Ancient Egypt
by Shadow Cat and Meeko
Summary: FULL SUMMARY INSIDE!YAOI SetoxJoey SethxJou BakuraxYami RyouxYuugi. HINTS OF: YamixYuugi, and BakuraxRyou Yuugi, Ryou, Mokuba, Seto, and Joey go back in time to ancient Egypt and come facetoface with there yamis...... HINT: Yami and Yuugi, Ryou and Bakura
1. Chapter 1: Time Travel

**Back In Time To Ancient Egypt - Shadow Cat & Meeko**

**DISCLAIMER: **

MeekoI do not own Yu-Gi-Oh... I think it's really sad...

Shadow Cat: If I owned it I would have killed off that friendship bitch long ago... sorry to those of you who like Anuz/Tea...

Shadow Cat/Meeko: I hate her.

**WARNING: **YAOI(MalexMale) language, sexual abuse.

**SUMMARY**: YAOI SetoxJoey SethxJou BakuraxYami RyouxYuugi. HINTS OF: YamixYuugi, and BakuraxRyou Yuugi, Ryou, Mokuba, Seto, and Joey go back in time to ancient Egypt and come face-to-face with there yamis... HINT: Yami and Yuugi, Ryou and Bakura Used to be lovers((Hehe.)). But when Yami and Bakura went back to there own Time, Ryou, and Yuugi Pared up... along with Bakura and Yami!

**PARING:**

**Mostly**

SetoxJoey

SethxJou

**A Little**

YamixBakura

RyouxYuugi

**And Hints of **

YamixYuugi

BakuraxRyou

**Names... just incase...**

Seto Kaiba

Joey Wheeler

Seth (Setos Yami)

Katsuya Jounouchi/other wise known as Jou (Joey's Yami) Some people use Jono What is that? Dose Jou really have a yami and I don't know or has someone mad that up and it just caught on?

Yuugi Motou

Yami/Known as Atemu (Yuugi's yami)

Ryou Bakura

Bakura/Tomb Robber/Raider, Soul Stealer ((Get it yet?)) (Ryous yami)

Mahado(Is also known as the Dark Magician in Yuugi's deck. Not in this fic though)

Shadi(Maybe)

Sebu (Seths Most trusted guard... but he's evil... ya didn't hear that form me... Hehe.)

Those are some of the main people!

_**----------------------------------------------------------**_

**BACK IN TIME TO ANCIENT EGYPT**

**Chapter One: Time Travel**

It was a rather hot day in the city of Domino Japan. Yuugi Motou, Ryou Bakura, and Joey Wheeler where sitting outside under a maypole tree eating lunch. "Life is so boring now that we don't have to save the world!" Yuugi said throwing his rotten apple into the park for some animal to eat((Meeko: Poor animal! o.o)) "Yes it is rather dull." Ryou said in his British accent. "At least we don't have ta deal with murderess psycho freaks ever other week!" Joey said trying to open a Diet Coke. "Damn coke can! They make it so you can't open em'!" Joey yelled.

"Heh... So the vet was right... Puppy dogs can't open Coke cans... Plus I don't think that's very good for you mutt." a voice said behind Joey. "Leave me alone Kaiba!" Joey said spatting out the name 'Kaiba'. "I'm not a mutt!" He added after some thinking. "Suuure you're not puppy." Seto Kaiba said walking away to eat his lunch

((Meeko: He really brings his own food? I mean can you see him doing that? Shadow Cat: It's more believable then him buying the food there. Seto Kaiba eating cafeteria food... Both: o.o omg that's scary and wrong!))

"Damn that bastered!" Joey muttered as the school bell rang and everyone started to go inside.

**LATER THAT DAY**

Yuugi was sitting in the living room in the Kame Game Shop((ShadowCat: Is that it's name? Meeko: I have **_no_** idea.)) "Joey wanna rematch?" Yuugi asked after winning yet another duel. "Nah Yug' I'm cool." Joey said leaning back against the couch he was sitting on. Right then the phone rang.

"Hello." Yuugi said answering the phone. "Oh hello Ishezu((That How you spell it ?.?))... Sure I'll be right over... call Ryou... sure thing... Joey needs to come as well... okay... yeah see you in a little bit... bye!" Yuugi said hanging up the phone.

"What was all that about Yug'?" Joey asked standing up. "Ishezu said she found some thing about the past that she needs to talk to use about." Yuugi said putting on his jacket. "Me two?" Joey asked grabbing his coat. "Yep. On the way we need to get Ryou too!" Yuugi said running out the door closely fallowed by Joey.

_**--------------------------------------------------**_

After Yuugi and Joey got Ryou, they headed over to Domino Museum.

"Hello Yuugi, Joey, Ryou!" Ishezu greeted. "Hi Ishezu." "Hello!" "Hey what's up?" Yuugi, Ryou, and Joey said at the same time. "This way please!" Ishezu said walking out of the room.

"Ishezu you never told me that Yuugi would be here, along with that white haired psycho and the mutt!" A cold icy voice said. "Damnit Kaiba I ain't no mutt!" Joey yelled about ready to jump on the CEO and kill him. "Whatever you say puppy!" Kaiba said cooly. "Anyway!... What is so important that we all had to be here Ishezu?" Yuugi asked after calming Ryou down for the insult Kaiba had just given him. "Yuugi as you know your darker half was Pharaoh of Ancient Egypt. Ryou your darker half was a tomb robber. Seto-" "It's Kaiba!" Kaiba interrupted. "_Kaiba_ you are the reincarnation of the High Priest." Ishezu said. "Yes, we are aware of this Ishezu. Please get to the point." Ryou said calmly.

"Yes fine... This-" Ishezu said opening a glass case and holding out an old book with Egyptian writing on it. "-Is 'Shepsi Keetab Ta pen'... Translation... "The Sacred Book Of This Earth"." Ishezu said still holding out the book for everyone to see.((Shadow Cat:I know stupid book name! I'm sorry!))

Just then the phone rang((Meeko: I need help! I depend on the phone to much in this chapter! v.v Shadow Cat: You're just finding that out now?)) "Please excuse me for a moment... Do not touch the book!"" Ishezu said putting the book on a table and walking out of the room to take her phone call.

"Puft... What's the big deal about a book that looks like it's going to fall apart any second!" Mokuba said popping out behind his older brother. "No idea!" "Haven't a clue!" "Don't look at me!" Joey, Ryou and Yuugi said at the same time.((Meeko: I think it's funny when they do that!)) "I was kinda asking Seto but thanks for your input." Mokuba said. "How would I know Mokuba?" Kaiba said just about ready to leave.

"Why did you come here anyway Kaiba?" Yuugi asked. "Ishezu said that it would be worth my time... She lied." Kaiba said. "Hey-Hey-Hey! It's glowing!" Joey said pointing to the book which was glowing gold, blue, and red at the same time.((Meeko: How do- Shadow Cat: -I don't know!)) "Bloody hell..." Ryou muttered eyes wide. "Whoa!" Yuugi said taking a sept back. "Oh my go-" Joey started covering his eyes from the light. "Holy Shi-" Mokuba tried to say only to have his mouth covered by his brother who was just standing there. The light became so light that they all had to cover there eyes so that they wouldn't go blind.

Mokuba grabbed onto Seto so that they wouldn't be sucked different ways. Seto rapped an arm under Mokuba's shoulders to that they would stay together.

Yuugi and Ryou where in a death hug and trying to hold onto Joey who was being sucked a different way. "Joey!" Yuugi yelled as there grip slipped and Joey was pulled into a blue and gold swirl. "Yugiiiiiii!" Joey yelled before darkness surrounded him and passing out.

"Seto! There goes Joey! I hope he's okay!" Mokuba said his voice clearly showing he was scared. "Yuugi, Ryou look out!" Mokuba yelled as Ryou and Yuugi((Meeko: Still in a death hug. Heeheehee)) fell into a red and gold swirl. "S-Seto!" Mokuba said as he and Kaiba fell in a blue and gold swirl like Joey did moments ago.

_**-----------------------------------------**_

"My lord! There have been some strange rumors about swirls of color forming in the sky, then two black shapes fall from it... and land some where in your land!" A guard said kneeling down on both knees. "I'm aware of this Khut. Three So far have been seen and reported... Two Blue and gold, and one red and gold colored circles have formed in the sky. I've seen them myself! I do not sense anything evil at all around here Khut. There for I will not worry!" The Pharaoh Atemu said standing. "Now if you will pardon me... It's late and I would like to go to bed! I'm sure that my High Priest agrees with me... Don't you Seth?" Atemu said looking over at a tall slender boy about 18 or 19 years of age warring a blue top with no sleeves, and a long blue skirt with white on the sides, and a blue and gold hat.((Meeko: It kinda looks like a turban but not really... go with me here please!)) "I do great Pharaoh." The boy 'Seth' said nodding. "Good. Now. That is all!" He said walking out of the council room, fallowed closely by Seth.

The two walked until they came to three halls: straight, left, and right. "Going to see your secret lover Atemu?" Seth asked. "You should know Seth. Tell Jou I said 'hello' and good night to you both." Atemu said walking down the right hall. "Will do! Good night!" Seth called taking the left hall.

**WITH PHARAOH ATEMU**

Atemu walked down the hall to his bedroom when he stopped dead in his tracks. "What the!" He said taking a step forward. "Y-Yuugi? Ryou?" Atemu said shocked.((Shadow Cat: I don't know why he can remember them. Meeko: But he dose!)) He picked up Yuugi, and brought him into his room. Then he went back out side and got Ryou.

"Atemu!" A voice behind Atemu said. "Bakura! Look who's here!" Atemu said turning around. "Ryou!" Bakura said looking at the white haired boy laying on the bed next to Yuugi. "How long have they been here?" Bakura asked. "I don't know... I just found them outside." Atemu said. "Hmm..." "Are you okay love?" Atemu asked. "Yes, I'm fine..." Bakura said kissing Atemu. "I hope they wake up soon! I've missed Yuugi so much!" Atemu said sitting down on his huge bed next to Yuugi. "I wish they wake up soon too! I have a lot of question for them both!" Bakura said sitting down next to Atemu.

**WITH HIGH PRIEST SETH**

Seth walked down towards his room when he stopped. "Get the little one!" a guard yelled. "What's going on here?" Seth asked sounding as if he didn't want to be annoyed at that moment. "We found these two on the ground... both unconscious." the guard said moving out of the way so that Seth could see. "One of them... one of them looks just like you m'lord." The guard said as Seth took a step closer to see who was on the ground.

Laying on the ground...face down at that moment where two boys... one about Seths age, the other about 10 or 11((Meeko: I think he's like 10... maybe 9... or 11... I don't know!)) the younger one had raven black long hair. The other had short brown hair like his. The guard rolled the smaller one over first to show that he was quiet bloody. "Take him to the healer!" Seth ordered. "Once he's healed bring him to my chambers!" Seth told the guard who picked the small boy up. "And the other my lord?" The guard asked. "I'll deal with him." Seth told the guard. The guard nodded and walked away to the healer.

Seth kneeled down and rolled the older looking boy over and gasped. The boy looked just like him... the only deference was that Seth had Some-what dark tan skin and the other boy has light pal skin. Seth also had slightly thicker eyelashes then the other boy, and just a bit lighter hair.

"Seth?" A tired voice said from behind the young high priest. "Seth is that you?" The voice asked again. "Yes, Jou it's me." Seth responded. "Mmm... What's going on? Is everything okay?" Jou said yawning then walking up to Seth and kneeling down behind him. "Everything is fine... I think." Seth said as Jou leaned onto his back.

"Jou?" Seth asked turning the best he could to look at Jou. "Hmm?" Jou said eyes closed. "Oh I'm sorry I woke you didn't I?" Seth asked. "Mmm-hmm, but it's okay. It's not the first time, and probably wont be the last((Meeko: Heehee, Hope you know what that means! Shadow Cat: Pervert! Meeko: And you're not? Shadow Cat: Good point.))... who's that?" Jou asked finally opening his eyes, and seeing the new comer.

"I don't know." Seth admitted. "Hn... He looks a lot like you." Jou said moving off Seth's back, yawning again. "Yes, I know." Seth said standing up and picking up the new boy, then walking into his room, Jou at his heals.

"Go to sleep Jou. If there's anything you should know I'll wake you." Seth said placing the stranger on a blue and gold long couch. "But Seth..." "No 'buts'!Got to bed!" Seth ordered. "Hmm... fine be that way!" Jou said laying down on the bed sticking out his tongue at Seth, pulling the covers over himself and soon after falling asleep.

**With a very poor Joey!**

"'Is one should make a good sale!" A husky voice said. "Yeah. 'E look pretty strong! Strange cloths though. Roll 'im over Asht Tu" Another voice said. "'ll right." Asht Tu said rolling over the teen age blond that was at the moment unconscious.((Meeko: 3 guesses who and 2 of 'em don't count! Shadow Cat: Otogi, Honda, Anzu. Meeko: DO ANY OF THEM HAVE**_ BLOND_** HAIR? Shadow Cat: No. Meeko: THEN IT AIN'T THEM!)) "E's damn good lookin' to!" Asht Tu said. "Come on Meru Ment, grab 'is legs. 'll get 'is shouldas!"1 Asht Tu said looping his arms under each of the blond boy's shoulders. "Awl 'ight!"2 Meru Ment said grabbing both of the blonds legs.

_**----------------------------TBC!---------------------------**_

**_1._** Meeko: Both men are really old, short and fat! They can't throw Joey over there shoulders.

Shadow Cat: You gave it away.

Meeko: I know but I think they know who it is by now... you sure didn't!

Shadow Cat: Hmph!

**_2:_**Meeko: The guys have an accent! That's what's with the weird spelling. If I talked like that my mom would kill me!

Shadow Cat: Then talk like that and save the world of it's suffering!

Meeko: Huh?... HAY! BAD KITTY! Squirts the bad kitty with a squirt bottle filled with water YOU JERK!

Shadow Cat: UGH! DAMN YOU! DAMN YOU! DAMN YOU!

Meeko: Smiles sweetly Please R&R! Flames are welcome!

Shadow Cat: Yeah R&R!

Meeko: BE NICE BAD KITTY!

Shadow Cat: Will you for **_once_** SHUT UP! 

Meeko: UMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM no.XD

Shadow Cat: I should have known. v.v

#$)P(#$Y)#)#QY#)\)NEXT CHAPTER!#$P(Y#O)#QY

"Sold to the tall man in the front! Next we have a young man that my associates and I found in the desert. He's got a really fiery attitude, but a little whippin' does the trick!" The old creepy man said. 'Heh I wonder who's the rat they're going to bring up next?' Seto thought. He looked over at Seth who was still looking for someone.

"Now he's a bit worse for ware, but like I said he needs a good beating to get him to do what you want him to do." The old creepy man said as two big thugs pulled a rather reluctant boy up to the stage. Seto looked back at the stage just as they pushed the boy to the ground.

"Ah!" Seto gasped eyes growing wide as they stared at who he thought he would ever see again. 'Is it really...'


	2. Chapter 2: Flashbacks to the Future?

**Back In Time To Ancient Egypt - Shadow Cat & Meeko**

**DISCLAIMER: **

MeekoI do not own Yu-Gi-Oh... I think it's really sad...

Shadow Cat: If I owned it I would have killed off that friendship bitch long ago... sorry to those of you who like Anuz/Tea...

Shadow Cat/Meeko: I hate her.

**WARNING: **YAOI(MalexMale) language, sexual abuse.

**SUMMARY**: YAOI SetoxJoey SethxJou BakuraxYami RyouxYuugi. HINTS OF: YamixYuugi, and BakuraxRyou Yuugi, Ryou, Mokuba, Seto, and Joey go back in time to ancient Egypt and come face-to-face with there yamis... HINT: Yami and Yuugi, Ryou and Bakura Used to be lovers((Hehe.)). But when Yami and Bakura went back to there own Time, Ryou, and Yuugi Pared up... along with Bakura and Yami!

**PARING:**

**Mostly**

SetoxJoey

SethxJou

**A Little**

YamixBakura

RyouxYuugi

**And Hints of **

YamixYuugi

BakuraxRyou

**Names... just incase...**

Seto Kaiba

Joey Wheeler

Seth (Setos Yami)

Katsuya Jounouchi/other wise known as Jou (Joey's Yami) Some people use Jono What is that? Dose Jou really have a yami and I don't know or has someone mad that up and it just caught on?

Yuugi Motou

Yami/Known as Atemu (Yuugi's yami)

Ryou Bakura

Bakura/Tomb Robber/Raider, Soul Stealer ((Get it yet?)) (Ryous yami)

Mahado(Is also known as the Dark Magician in Yuugi's deck. Not in this fic though)

Shadi(Maybe)

Sebu (Seths Most trusted guard... but he's evil... ya didn't hear that form me... Hehe.)

Those are some of the main people!

_ITALIC_ thought(s)

_**----------------------------------------------------------**_

**BACK IN TIME TO ANCIENT EGYPT**

**Chapter Two–** Flashbacks to the... Future? O.O

----- ? POV-----

Where ever he was is was very, **very** comfortable, but extremely bright... and hot. Someone moaned to his right, another person moved to his left. He had no idea where he was. Slowly the events of what happened came flooding back...

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_**Hey-Hey-Hey! It's glowing!" Joey said pointing to the book which was glowing gold, blue, and red at the same time.((Meeko: How do- Shadow Cat: -I don't know!)) "Bloody hell..." Ryou muttered eyes wide. "Whoa!" Yuugi said taking a sept back. "Oh my go-" Joey started covering his eyes from the light. "Holy Shi-" Mokuba tried to say only to have his mouth covered by his brother who was just standing there. The light became so light that they all had to cover there eyes so that they wouldn't go blind. **_

_**Mokuba grabbed onto Seto so that they wouldn't be sucked different ways. Seto rapped an arm under Mokuba's shoulders so that they would stay together.**_

_**Yuugi and Ryou where in a death hug and trying to hold onto Joey who was being sucked a different way. "Joey!" Yuugi yelled as there grip slipped and Joey was pulled into a blue and gold swirl. "Yugiiiiiii!" Joey yelled before darkness surrounded him and passing out.**_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

_Joey! Was he okay... and what about Seto, and Mokuba._

He herd another moan and decided is was time he should "Officially" wake up.

------ Normal POV((3ed person/or 5th which ever))

Yuugi opened his eyes to see Atemu standing over him.

"...y-yami? ... YAMI!" Yuugi yelled sitting up and grabbing Yami, hugging him.

"Ah! You're up!" Atemu said as Yuugi gave him a death huge.

"I've missed you so much!" Yuugi said.

"Hay what about me?" A dark, evil voice said.

Yuugi turned to see Bakura leaning against the brick wall.

"Ba-bakura..." Yuugi said eyes wide.

"Hello Yuugi." Bakura said smirking.

"Be nice Bakura." Atemu said somewhat playfully.

"...If I must." Bakura said leaning forward, and walking over to Yuugi. He bent down so he was eye level with little Yuugi. "Seriously Yuugi hello." Bakura said giving him a real smile.

((Meeko: Oh my freaking GOOSSHHH! Shadow Cat: You're the one writing it stupid. Meeko: OH MY FREAKING GOOSSHHH! Shadow Cat: Did we mention that Bakura is... WAY OOC?))

"I... uh..." Yuugi started.. "Hello!" Yuugi said deciding to go with it and hugged Bakura.

"Atem... get... him... off!" Bakura said eyes wide in shock.

"Hmm hmm hmm... Yuugi... Ryou's here..." Atemu said.

"RYOU? WHERE?" Yuugi said letting go of Bakura and looking left and right.

"Look down Kid." Bakura told Yuugi.

Yuugi looked down and there was his beloved Ryou asleep next to him. "Oh thank gods! He's okay."

"Yuugi... Why are you here." Atemu asked.

"Well... Ishizu(1) asked use to come to the museum and we did... but then we all got sucked in to the book that she wanted to show use, and we all fell different ways..." Yuugi started tears in his eyes.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa... Who's "we"." Bakura asked.

"Ryou, Joey, Mokuba, Seto, and I." Yuugi answered.

"That stuck up arrogant pig?" Atemu asked.

"If you mean Seto... Yes." Yuugi answered.

"He means Kaiba." Bakura told Yuugi. "I've herd nothing about any of them wile I was out..."

"I'll send the guards out to look for them... Seth, and I have to go to the slave market today and get some more slaves... We'll look for them then as well." Yami told Yuugi.

"Until then you need to eat and Ryou needs to wake up." Bakura said .

"Agreed." Atemu said.

"Fine..." Yuugi pouted.

"I'll be back soon Yuugi, and until I come back Bakura will stay here with you both." Yami said.

"All right." Yuugi said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

_All he could hear was someone's quiet breathing... then a soft moan. Where was he... and even more important where was Mokuba. He forced his eyes open... He did NOT have time to sleep. _

What he saw was totally new to him. Stone walls, painted pillars, a huge bed((Meeko: Bigger then his own? Shadow Cat: About the same size)) with blue, and gold blankets, and pillows, with a light blue sheet draped all around the bed hiding any sleeper s in it from an out side view.

However, with the sunlight shining strait on the bed Seto could just see the outline of someone sleeping. So Seto crept to the bed and pulled the sheet back. All he saw was a mop of blond hair sticking out from the blankets. He was about to pull the blankets away when the person moaned and sat up.

His eyes widened. The blankets slipped down the persons chest revealing a flat, well toned chest. Amber eyes turned to him sleep still clearly in them. They blinked. "S-Seth?" A tired voice asked.

_Was this really Joey? What did he call him Seth? What was he doing half naked in bed?_((Meeko: O.O Shadow Cat: LOLROTF!))

"Oh! You're awake!" The blond "Joey" said whipping his eyes.

"Wh... Wheeler?" Seto asked.

"What? My name's Jou... not.. Wheeeelarrr." Jou said the name tilting his head slightly to the left. "You look just like Seth... Just paler. What's your name?" Jou asked smiling.

"I... Kaib... Seto." Seto said.

"I Kaib Seto?" Jou asked smiling playfully.

"No I... Forget it you're such a child!" Kaiba said losing his temper.

"And how would you know how I act? You've only just met me." Jou said laughing. "Seth should be back soon. He'll check back in before going to the slave market."

"Hmph."

"You sure our grumpy." Jou said laughing again.

_That laugh. _

Right then the door burst open. "I'm going to kill thoughts idiotic buffoons!" A voice bellowed.

"Seth!" Jou said jumping out of the bed, and running up to the voice. "Seth he's up!"

"He's... oh."

Seto moved out of the sheet and looked at the person who Jou was hugging. This was the most shocking of all. This person was the spiting image of himself.

His lookalike bent down and whispered something to Jou. Right away Jou's eyes lite up.

"Can I really?" Jou asked.

"Hmm, hmm, hmm. Yes really." Seto's lookalike laughed.

"Yeaaah! Thank you Seth!" Jou said leaning up on his tiptoes and kissing "Seth" on the cheek, but right before he did Seth moved and the kiss landed on the lips.

Seto's eyes widened. Pictures of passed dreams passed threw his mind...

_The cold fall rain falling down from the dark, dark sky._

_Amber eyes full of anger and hate. _

_Soft, soft, pink lips gasping for air._

_A beat of sweat runs down a pal neck._

_Wet blond hair falling over a perfect face hiding it's owners._

_Wet jeans stick to bent knees like a second skin._

_A back hunched over out of pure exhaustion._

_Arms hang down limp looking dead never to be used again._

_Another figure stands 6 yards away._

_Standing strait and tall._

_Blue azure eyes look at the other with contempt._

_A smirk plays across pal pink lips._

_Neat brown hair drenched in water._

_Navy school pants stick to long slender legs._

_Briefcase in hand a school jacket draped over an arm._

_Suddenly amber eyes glaze over._

_The figure sways._

_The bent knees finally give way._

_The briefcase is dropped._

_The school jacket falls with it._

_Long legs run to the falling figure._

_Strong arms reach out and catch._

_Wet, long, pal fingers grab onto a white button down top._

_One strong arm around the waist the other around the shoulders._

_Blond hair parts as the perfect faces looks up. _

_Amber eyes that easily show the strain and tiredness look up at the other._

_Once cold blue eyes stare down now full of shock, and terror._

_The soft pink lips parted. _

"_Kaiba?" The tired blond asked._

"_Shh." The azure eyed teen shushed. _

_The taller eyes closed then leaned down and lips touched._

_Amber eyes closed._

_Blue eyes opened as lips parted getting one last glimmer of soft amber eyes._

_Then the blonds head tilted back slightly. _

_Amber eyes glazed, dulled then closed._

"_Joey..." The brunette started._

_The fingers that clung to the button down top losses there grip, and slid down a well ton chest._

_Then the blond went limp._

Seto snapped out of it just as Jou and Seth stopped kissing.

_Oh my gosh... what was that?_

"Well not that you're up I guess you can answer some of my questions..." Seth started.

"...Me first! First where is Mokuba?" Seto interrupted.

"Mokuba? Oh you mean the little boy that we found next to you... He's at the healers... He was in pretty bad shape when I found him, but he's doing better now. After you answer some of my questions we can go and ask if he's aloud visitors yet." Seth answered.

"Where are we?" Seto asked.

"In the Pharaoh Atemu's palace in Egypt. To be more specific in me bed chambers." Seth answered.

"Seth it's time for you to go to the slave market." Jou said coming out of the closet wearing a short somewhat miniskirt. It was white, with a light blueish greenish strip in the center of the front.

"Damn you're right." Seth said looking outside. "Jou go to the Pharaoh tell him I'll go on my own. After that go check on the young boy. Then come back here." Seth said looking at Jou. "You are more then welcome to come with me..." Seth said turning to Seto.

"I want to see Mokuba." Seto said.

"Yes, I know, but if Mokuba isn't aloud to have visitors then you're going to be very bored. Now come on." Seth said walking to the closet. "You can barrow some of my cloths." Seth said.

"I'll wear what I have on thank you." Seto said crossing his arms.

"You're going to get a lot of stares that way, and I don't know what people will do." Seth started.

"I already get a lot of stares thank you." Seto said walking to the door.

"Fine be that way." Seth said walking out Seto right behind.

"So where are we going?" Seto asked.

"To the slave market." Seth answered.

"Hmm..." Seto said as the walked out of the palace...

((Meeko: We're going to skip some and go to about umm... 6 blocks away from the market.))

"So where are you from?" Seth asked Seto as they traveled to the slave market.

"Domino Japan." Seto answered in his I don't care about anything way.

"... Why are you so cold tords people?" Seth asked.

"That is none of your business!" Seto said tensing up.

"... I used to be cold. I used to isolate myself away from people. I wouldn't talk to anyone... That's how I lost a person I loved... She was so innocent, and I broke her, I took everything from her... even her life... I took her Ka and killed her." Seth said his eyes losing their focus.

"I... sorry." Seto said looking down.

"Don't do the things I did... Don't be like me. Make friends, loosen up, and most importantly be warm tords people. If someone gives you the chance of love, don't throw it away like I did! I was lucky to have been granted a second chance with Jou." Seth said looking Seto in the eyes.

_Jou... Joey..._

"What's a Ka?" Seto asked wanting to change the subject.

"There spirits living inside you. Only a very, very few people can summon them to their solid form. Like the Pharaoh's is the Dark Magician." Seth explained.

"You mean Duel Monsters?" Seto asked searching his pockets.

"Duel Monsters?" Seth asked.

"Yes, these..." Seto said handing Seth his Dueling deck.

Seth searched threw the card. When he came to the last three cards his eyes widened.

"What it looks like you've seen the dead?" Seto asked rasing an eyebrow.

"How... How do you have these?" Seth asked handing Seto his three trademark cards.

"My Blue-Eyes?" Seto asked.

"No one has ever... You have mastered these cards?" Seth asked.

"Yes. Duel me and I'll show you." Seto said smirking.

"Yes, we shall have a duel once we are back... do you have the fourth?" Seth asked.

"No..." Seto said his face becoming black.

"What happened to it?" Seth asked.

"I tore it." Seto answered plainly.

"You... WHAT?" Seth yelled.

"Sir we are here." Seth most trusted guard, Sebu, said bowing.

"Thank you Sebu... We will finish this later." Seth told Seto as he hoped off his carrier Seto behind him.

"What the hell is this?" Seto asked turning his noise up.

There was a poorly made stage at the end of a square, dirt patch about 50x50 yards. A wall behind the stage, also poorly made. Around the dirt square where booths with people selling all sorts fo things. There was so many people walking around, some looking rich, and powerful. Others poor, and skimpy. Tons of people where gathering in the dirt square, facing the stage.

"The slave market." Seth answered. "Oh and better not let people know who we are."

"Hmm..."

((Meeko: Again skipping some... The other stuff is just plain crap!))

"Sold to the tall man in the middle. Now we have a beautiful lady who is just to die for..." The slave trader said as a man showed a young, young girl maybe 13 or 14 to the stage. "Do I hear... 3 golden coins... 3... 4 anyone? Yes, in the back! 5? Right there! 6..."

_This is sick it's like selling rats! _

"Sold to the tall man in the front! Next we have a young man that my associates and I found in the desert. He's got a really fiery attitude, but a little whippin' does the trick!" The old creepy man said.

'Heh I wonder who's the rat they're going to bring up next?' Seto thought. He looked over at Seth who was watching the old perverted man drag the young girl away.

"Now he's a bit worse for ware, but like I said he needs a good beating to get him to do what you want him to do." The old creepy man said as two big thugs pulled a rather reluctant boy up to the stage. Seto looked back at the stage just as they pushed the boy to the ground.

"Ah!" Seto gasped eyes growing wide as they stared at who he thought he would ever see again.

_Is it really..._

"Seth..." Seto said breathless.

"What is... AH JOU?" Seth said shocked.

"No not Jou... Joey." Seto said never taking his eyes off the blond.

_Look up... please look up..._

"Joey?" Seth said looking from Seto to Joey.

"Do I hear... 5 golden coins?" The slave man said.

"5!" Seth said raising his hands.

"6 anyone?" The man asked.

Seto looked at Seth.

"6 to the man over to the left! 7 anybody?"

For the first time Joey looked up. Blood fell from his lip, amber eyes where dull, and tired. He was pal, and had black bags under his eyes. Golden hair was drenched in blood. Blood trickled down both his arms. His blue and white shirt was torn in several places along with his blue jeans which where torn every where.

_Gods..._

"Do I have 20?" The slave seller said clearly shocked that he was going for such a high prize.

"Seto buy him... I have to deal with something." Seth said walking away.

"24 anyone?"

"24!" Seto said in a clear and very loud voice.

"25? Anyone... no? ... Once, twice... sol-"

"-30 golden pieces!" Some one just out of Seto's site said.

"40!" Seto said.

"50!"

"60!"

"100!"

"1–100!" The slave man said shocked. Joey was as well his eyes where wide in shock.

"200!" Seto said holding up the coins Seth had given him. "Right here, right now!" Seto said.

"2—00 going once, twice... sold!" The slave man said turning to the two tugs and motioning them to take Joey to Seto right now. They nodded grabbed Joey, and dragged him very roughly off the stage.

Seto walked around to the wall and waited. A few minutes later the same two thugs dragged Joey from behind the wall. Joey looked in worse shape then before. His legs dragging behind him as the thugs pulled him to Seto.

"What did you do to him?" Seto asked as they neared.

"Nothin'!" The first thug said.

"Take him and make sure ya whip 'im good or 'e'll be gone before you cun say a word." The second guard said, and then threw Joey at Seto.

Joey's head his right above Seto's stomach. Joey's hands right on Setos shoulders. Joey's figures latched on to Seto's coat. Wile Seto's legs where strait and sturdy, Joey's hung bent and weak.

"Wheeler?" Seto asked.

Joey leaned onto Seto a little more, and pushed his legs under him, and stood the best he could, his figures still curled in Seto's trench coat. Joey looked up at Seto.

"Kai...ba..." Joey started then his eyes dulled and glazed.

"Joey!" Seto's eyes widened in shock.

Joey's eyes closed and his fell forward tords Seto. As soon as Seto caught him Joey went limp.

"Joey..." Seto said looking down at Joey. Then Picked him up, and walked back to Seth's guard, just at Seth was coming back.

"You got him! Good! Now lets get back it looks like he could use some help." Seth said pulling himself up onto the carrier Seto and Joey behind.

"He needs a healer badly!" Seth said looking Joey up and down.

"Hmm..." Seto moved some of Joey's hair out of his face.

_Please be okay Joey!_

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Meeko: That should do it for Chapter Two!

Shadow Cat: Is Wheeler gonna live?

Meeko: Yes.

Shadow Cat: Damn. v.v

Meeko: KITTY! O.O

Shadow Cat: Quite calling me that damn you!

Meeko: R&R Pretty please!

Shadow Cat: You can use the word pretty!

Meeko: Says who?

Shadow Cat: Says me!

Fighting in the distance

#$)P(#$Y)#)#QY#)\)NEXT CHAPTER!#$P(Y#O)#QY

"BLUE-EYES WHITE DRAGON ATTACK!" Seto and Seth yelled at the same time.

The light filled the room at all 6 Blue-Eyes White Dragons fired their attacks.

"SETH!" Jou yelled running from the stands as far as he could go before it was to hot to take another step.

Joey's eyes widened.

_Seto..._


End file.
